What The Hell Happened
by Washingtonian
Summary: Sequel to Bella's How You Love Me Now. After Sierra had disappeared Bella will do nothing to stop her from finding he sister. When they do it is a huge shock on how she had changed.
1. Chapter 1 Edward's Morning

**Sequel to 'Bella's How You Love Me Now'. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the other one.**

* * *

EPOV

My poor Bella has just lost her sister with only a locket to remind her of her. I just wish I could do something for her. She isn't listening to music anymore, heck she isn't even walking in Sierra's part of the house. I miss my baby sister. If it weren't for me she would have been in her music studio playing music.

I look to the right of me and see Bella hugging her torso and leaning forward on the couch. I walk over to her and squeeze her and she starts to cry. She truly misses her. I have a question though.

What the hell happened to her?


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's Morning

**2 STORIES IN 1 DAY YOU GUYS SHOULD BE EXPLODING!**

* * *

BPOV

Without Sierra is almost as bad as without Edward. It's weird isn't it? I have only known her for a few months and I miss her like crazy. I feel also sorry for Edward. He has to see me like this and miss her too. I just want my sister back. Is that too much to ask?

I whimper and Edward comes and squeezes me and I start to cry. Cry for Sierra, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and the rest of the Volturi. But especially for me. I have to see all of those people in pain and sadness because I left Volterra for the Cullens.

Edward kissed my head and I knew I had a mission to do. I had to find Sierra and find out what the hell happened to her. I won't stop till I find her.


	3. Chapter 3 I don't remember you

**SIERRA COMES IN THIS CHAPPIE!!!!**

* * *

BPOV

**(6 months later)**

Where the hell did she go!? I have been looking for 6 months and not a sign of her. I hoped to have found her by now.

"BELLA GET DOWN HERE AND WATCH THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS OR I AM GOING TO DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!" Ah. My little pixie. How I love her. I sighed and looked around my desk covered with papers and maps. I stood up and walked downstairs to find everyone around the TV. Emmett being the gigantic doofus he is, sat right in front of the TV which blocked it and he and Edward were arguing on how Emmett couldn't see but Edward was yelling they have above perfect vision and he had to be blind not to be able to see it.

I chuckled to myself and raised my hand and moved Emmett to the chair with my telekinesis. When I looked at him he had his arms crossed, pout on his face and mumbling something about 'stupid vamp powers'. Then everyone laughed. Kevin James the host came on and told us how a new band is going to be playing in Olympia in 2 days. I looked at Alice and she had this evil look on her face.

She is going to make me go to the concert with the family.

"Alice why are you going to do that. I need to find Sierra." She turned to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You. Need. A. Break. If you don't your going to kill over. No pun intended Emmett." she annunciated each word with a poke to my chest.

I held my hands up in surrender, and walked next to the couch and sat next to Edward.

We finished the show and it was a blast. Kevin got to slime everyone. John Cena was there and he was just as fine as ever. All those muscles but he is no Edward.

After we went hunting and finished taking a shower I walked into my and Edward's room only in a towel and saw him on the bed waiting for me. All of him.

"Why Edward are you waiting for lil old me?" I said in a older accent from that movie where the saying came from. He walked over to me and I dropped my towel. He looked me in the eye and said "You could never be old." And with that we had, let's say a very eventful night.

**(Concert Day)**

"Alright Alice I am going to go just don't make me all fancy alright?" She always went overboard so I had to tell her that.

"Fine." She huffed behind me.

About 2 hours later I was all ready to go. I walked downstairs to find everyone in really casual clothes. (Carlisle was wearing ripped jeans.)

"Ok let's go and get there soon. I like to have my Saturdays to myself." I said as we got into each other's cars and drove to Olympia.

* * *

As we arrived at the concert dome we were the first ones there. Or so we thought.

We stepped into the stadium and saw a lot of people there. When we looked at the band name on the drums it said 'The Sinners'. Weird but okay. We had front row seats and it wasn't long till the stadium was full.

I looked up when the band came on and I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Sierra." I breathed in shock.

In my mind I could see Edward and everyone staring at me and Sierra. Sierra took that moment to take to the mike. She had a guitar in her hands and her hair was the same. Just above the middle of her back and blazing brown eyes with energy and she looked older. She looked really pale like I used to but she looked the same.

"Hey all! Thanks for coming to the concert!" We heard cheering and screams from all around us.

"You ready for the best concert you have been to?" she screamed. Everyone screeched yes.

"Well here you go!" She picked up her guitar and started the first song.

_Hey!  
Yeah!_

I'm fly  
The original  
I'm sly  
Unpredictable...  
I'm nearly irresistible  
And I don't even try  
I'm easily excitable,  
Completely undeniable,  
And sometimes unreliable.  
Don't ask me why,  
Don't ask me why (why)

I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

From a whisper to a shout  
On what the buzz  
Is all about  
Everybody's buggin' out  
And I've only just begun  
They can't rain on my parade  
I'm sunshine on a cloudy day  
Make lemons into lemonade  
I'm just havin' fun  
I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)

I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

_I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am_

_Ha ha ha!_

"Our next song is about a couple that have been totally in love. We will have our spotlight on them for their own moment but I warn you. This is no slow song."

The spotlight was turned on and it hit Edward and me.

"Alright we have our couple give them a huge shout and get ready for our song!" then she started to play.

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you

"Now for a song I made about my life and I didn't know where to go."

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

She didn't even stop to say something before a new song played.

_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny  
When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie _

_  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall _

_This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me _

_When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall _

_My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear _

_When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall _

_When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall _

_When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together, no_

_When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together, no_

"I have this song about my best friend Romaine who I need up here to help me sing." After she says that a girl comes out from backstage and grabs the mike next to her.

_Sierra-italics_, **Romaine-bold**, Both-underline

_I'm blind-folded on  
This carriage ride that they call life.  
Keep trying to make it  
Through that next turn,  
_**Knuckles white and holdin' tight.  
So here I go, takin' a curve,  
But I know that I'm never alone.  
I think of you, **_  
_I know you'd never let me go.__

I feel connected, protected,  
It's like you're sitting right with me  
All the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything else is gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothin' can break this,  
Nothin' can break this,  
Nothin' can break this time.  
Connected... connected inside.  
_  
_**It's not an accident,  
The time we spent apart.  
But now we're so close,  
I can always find you  
**Right here in my heart._  
You've given me somethin' I need,  
And I don't ever want it to end.  
Because of you,  
I know I've found my strength again._

I feel connected, protected,  
It's like you're sitting right with me  
All the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything else's gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothin' can break this,  
Nothin' can break this,  
Nothin' can break this time.  
Connected... connected inside.  
_  
Every time that I breathe,  
I can feel the energy.  
Reachin' out, flowin' through,  
You to me and me to you.  
Wake or dream, walk or stand,  
You are everywhere I am.  
Separate souls, unified  
Touching at the speed of light._

**Whoa, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh,  
Ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh  
**_  
I feel connected, protected,  
It's like  
_You're sitting right with me  
All the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything else's gonna be alright.  
Connected, protected,  
Now you're in my mind,  
Now I'm doin' fine.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything else's gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothin' can break this,  
Nothin' can break this,  
Nothin' can break this time.  
Connected... connected inside

"We have 3 more songs for you all tonight! But before Ro leaves the stage give her a round of applause!" She started to clap and everyone followed.

_Everytime you go away  
It actually kinda makes my day  
Everytime you leave  
You slam the door_

You pick your words so carefully  
You hate to think you're hurting me  
You leave me laughing on  
The floor

Cause I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that

I thought we were just hanging out  
So why'd you kiss me on the mouth  
You thought the way you taste  
Would get me high

You went to all your friends to brag  
Guys are always such a drag  
Don't you know the reason that I kissed you was to  
Say goodbye

Cause I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that

Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
Hanging so why'd you kiss me on the mouth?

Don't you know that I...

I don't give a damn about you  
I won't give it up not for you  
I don't give a damn about you  
I won't give it up not for you  
I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that

I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that

I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that

* * *

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do?_

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself  
I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I'm going nowhere[on and on and]  
I'm getting nowhere[on and on and on]  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere[on and off and off and on]  
[and off and on]

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away

"We have one more song for you guys and I hope you like it." When the beginning started I knew it was our song.

_I am the comfortable secure  
The definition of this western world  
And I have perfected deceit  
Even I believe I'm above saving  
and I'll never let you see_

I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used.

It takes me falling to the ground  
To admit to fully needing You  
Then when I am breathing my last breath  
"Come and save me" I will cry to You  
'Cause pride has not let me say

I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used.

Bring me to my knees,  
Why does it take so much pain for me to see?  
If strength is only found when I am on my knees,  
Why is it so hard t o show that I am weak?

I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used.

When she ended the song she bowed and walked off stage.

I looked at my family and they were looking at me. Then I smiled and hugged Edward. When the tears came out of my eyes I looked up and saw the family smiling at me.

"Love we forgot to tell you. We actually cried once. I just didn't believe you could too." I looked at him and I kissed him and when we broke apart I wiped my eyes and walked backstage and in front of Sierra's door.

I knocked politely and I heard a 'come in'. I walked in with the family. I walked right next to her and she stood up ready for a hand shake but I hugged her instead. Then she pushed me off.

"Uh excuse me? But why did you hug me?" She asked clueless.

"Sierra it's me. Your sister Bella. Don't you remember me?" I asked her hopefully. She looked at me and concentrated hard but just shook her head.

"No I don't. I don't remember you."


	4. Chapter 4 Announcement

**I have an announcement. I love writing these stories but in the last few months I have gotten some very rude reviews. If you have nothing nice to say or write in this case do NOT write it. I do not care what you have to say. Constructive criticism is fine but what I have got is just plain rude and I have had it. So I say again if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.**

**-Sierra**


	5. Chapter 5 Sierra's Memory

**I hope you like this one. I will just tell you the songs from now on instead of writing the lyrics.**

* * *

BPOV

My sister doesn't remember me. My sister doesn't remember me. How can that be? We promised to never forget each other. What happened to her memory.

All of these thoughts were rushing through my head as I stared at Sierra. Everyone around me was in shock but none could compare to how shocked and sad I was. I walked to her again and had my hand in the air reaching out to her.

"You don't remember me?" I haven't been this upset since Edward left me all those years ago. She shook her head and stepped back.

"No I don't. Should I?" she looked confused like she was trying to remember my face.

"Yes. Again I am your sister, this is your family, and your other family is in Italy, your real family is dead. How are you doing this? How are you living on your own?"

"I know my family is dead. I live with an adoptive family, they are horrible and I actually made a song about how terrible my family is; or at least my dad. And I am doing this because my record just launched and I will be a pop star soon with my band who are my best friends. And what are you talking about, the family in Italy?! I am not Italian.!" she is getting mad now. I can see her eyes turn a bit red and her hair turn a different color. The family gasp behind me noticing the change too.

"Sierra you are still one of us. When you're mad your eyes go a bit red and your hair does too! You need to be around us more and your memory will come back!" I was so happy I was vibrating. Then she looked at us funny and she was still angry.

"Why did you look for me Bella! You're just making yourselves targets!" then she calmed down and said:

"I don't know what your talking about. Please leave."

* * *

**How was that? I know it was short but I really don't want to type today. My parents are home and I don't want them to know I am in this story. Either way REVIEW! And NO FLAMES!**


	6. Chapter 6 I've made my decision

**This is another chapter. This is all Sierra's POV so you guys can understand what she is thinking after Bella leaves. Italics are old Sierra. Bold is new. Memories is underlined.**

* * *

SPOV

Who was that girl? What was she talking about?

"Sierra! Your next song starts in a minute!" there goes the PA

_What are you doing Sierra?_

**Who are you?**

_I am the old you. The vampire you, who is Bella's sister._ I was walking out to the stage to see them in the front row again.

**That's stupid. I'm not a vampire, I'm a human. **I started playing Me Myself and Time(Demi Lovato).

_I will show you your past, before the one you know now._ Then I got glimpses of memories.

Bella showing up at my house

Fighting with Neferet and Bella getting hurt then destroying her

Crying after the news of my parent's death

Esme holding me in my room as I blamed myself

My first hunt

Aro hugging Bella and me goodbye

Andrew tricking me into believing that my family hates me

Running to Tennessee

Learning the truth about Andrew. That song ended and I played Supergirl(Hilary Duff).

Searching for him and not hunting

Getting kidnapped by him

Believing that my family is dead

Attacking Andrew and his newborns

Flying away from the family

Bella catching me and blacking out

Waking up and shocking Emmett

Running away from Carlisle and getting dragged back upstairs

Singing a song in front of Edward

Looking down at my family as Kalona was about to kill them

Protecting my family while killing myself in the process and given a second chance to live again

**That was me?**

_Yes and your family misses you dearly. You have had many obstacles in your life but you have passed them. If you want we could be one once again and we can be alongside our vampire twin once again and find more happiness than what you have had with this life._

**When do I have to choose?**

_When you want, but remember you can contact me at anytime, since I am you but I suggest you choose soon because the Bella I know will not stop for me to reach the surface._

**Okay thanks.** Then my second song came to an end.

"Hey everyone! Lets have a guest up here to sing a song with me!" I choose Bella.

"Bella Cullen please come up here and sing our song Cry!" I see her face would be covered in tears. She walks up and starts to sing with me. It was like we were made for each other to be like this. I can't live without her.

**I've made my decision. I want to be a vampire again.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sierra's Decision HELP!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Short Chapter with old songs from the other story of mine.**

SPOV

I knew I wanted to become a vampire again when I learned I had a family and a better life with them. I know that the old vampire me had finally reconnected with the new human me and each side was fighting for dominance. I'm in my room after my concert listening to my song How Do You Love Me Now and I am thinking, what should I do?

Vamp Benefits:

Live forever

Have a family

Listen to all the music in the world

Be able to have someone to love me forever

Never get sick

Learn many things

Vamp Disadvantages:

Never see my family and friends again

May be alone for years to come

Can't go out on sunny days

Be bored after a while

No dreams

I just don't know what to do.

To all of you reading this right now, tell me what you think I should do. Should I go back with my old family and take the risk or stay the way I am and live a boring life that could end at any moment.

**Have polls in by next Saturday or I won't update for a month.**


	8. Chapter 8 Feel like Cinderella

**Hope you guys learned your lesson about not reviewing. Sierra will be singing with Rosalie, Alice, and Bella with a new song she wrote. And she finally meets her mate!**

SPOV

I have decided. I am Sierra Rae Snyder Volturi Cullen again. I am ecstatic to be with my family again. The family I had I hated. My dad was a drunk and my mom was cheating on my dad thus he drank. Adopted of course. I can call the cops as the family mysteriously 'dies'. That way I have my revenge and I can be happy.

When I think back to my time with Andrew he told me a secret. He had two little brother and sister. Twins, if you will. The girl's name was Danielle. She had brown hair and red eyes because they were not taught the right way. She was also very protective of her family and guessing that I had killed 3 out of 5 members she wasn't very happy with me.

Her brother Shane, on the other hand, is gorgeous, in my opinion. He has blonde hair that goes right above his eyes and under his hair you can see sky blue eyes that you just don't want to stop staring at. I have no idea why he has blue eyes. Maybe it is his power, to change his appearance. I have no idea, but I do know that he is so beautiful and I can't stop thinking about him.

I bet you are asking yourself 'How does she know them if she never met them?' Oh contraire. I have met them. After I killed Neferet and I thought Andrew was good he took me to meet them. Let's say Shane and I were not concentrating on Andrew and Danielle for a while. And no I haven't had sex with the guy. I haven't kissed him either. But as sure as God do I want to. But I haven't seen him since then and I have no idea where he is. And I hope I can see him again. It was like there was some connection between us. I have no id...

"SIERRA!" Damn that Alice. I was thinking about Shane here. Hmm Shane.

Then I was being dragged. I looked up and saw Rosalie and Alice dragging my arms, then they tossed me into the car with Bella in the backseat fuming.

"Where are we going today? I had planned a day with Edward. Just us two not shopping with the stuffed wallet twins!"

"'Stuffed wallet twins?' Really Bella? You have to get better insult nicknames than that. But to answer your earlier question, we are going to get Sierra a new wardrobe so she can find her mate." Alice said calmly. Then she coughed 'again'. Damn that stupid, fucking, future seeing, clothe obsessed,... the list goes on and on. Maybe I can jump from the car when the two are...

"Oh no you don't missy. I saw what you were just thinking and let me tell you I will hunt you down if you do that." Alice glared at me from the front seat. Damn, that pixie can be scary when she wants to.

"Fine." I huffed and crossed my arms. "But I get to chose if it is okay what to buy. And I'm not like Bella here," I said pointing to Bella with my thumb," I don't have a mate so no Victoria Secret."

I heard the two in the front sigh with disappointment. Good. Well I'm bored so let me see if there is a magazine somewhere back here.

The new Seventeen magazine. Sweet. I look at the cover and there is Shane. Why is he on the cover? I turn to page 32 and read about him.

"Shane's in Forks for family troubles." I murmur to myself but of course everyone else had to pick it up.

"Whose Shane?"

"None of your business Bella." She gasped. I never talked to her like that. _Ever._

"Whoa. What's up with you?" Rosalie asked as she turned around and stared at me.

"I'm just pissed that whenever I say something someone has to ask me about it." I said and threw the magazine up front. "If you want to know who Shane is look at page 32." I told them. Then I turned my head to look out the window, then Rosalie screamed "Oh my god Shane Smithery is in Forks!" Then Alice screamed with her and parked in the closest parking spot to the mall entrance.

"Let's get our shop on!" Bella and I groaned.

_7 hours later_

It has been 7 fucking hours and Rosalie and Alice were still going strong. Bella and I were currently sitting down on a bench outside Macy's and we could see those two running around.

"Do you think we could ditch them and take the car?" I asked Bella. She looked at me with a look like 'are you even asking me that fucking question?'

"Fuck no. We couldn't escape them if we flew out of here." She put her head on the back of the bench. "Besides they are coming out right now. With what looks like 30 more bags." We both groaned. Did I mention that around us were at least 70 to 80 bags? Well now I did.

"Hello my lov... Oh my god. It's Shane Smithery!" Alice squealed as she was looking behind us. Bella and I turned around and saw that, for a fact, Shane was only a few feet behind me. And apparently he heard Alice and turned our way. He looked at all of us and then his gaze rested on me. I was hooked worse than a fish.

I stood up and walked up to him just as he did the same to me. When we were only a few inches away from me I said "Hi." His breath was fanning across my face and I thought I might faint. He looked at me and said "Hi."

"How have you been? I hear you are on the cover of magazines now." I told him.

"Well I am a famous dancer but not as famous as you, my dear Sierra. You are a legend to us vampires. 14 number ones. In a row I might add. And you are not being bombed by hundreds of guys how?" He chuckles on the last sentence.

"Oh just a little of this, a little of that, and a lot of talent. So I hear that you are here for family troubles. What's the only thing that your family is troubled against?" I asked him as I slid my finger down his chest. He gulped and held my hand to his chest.

"Andrew, Kalona, and Neferet were killed a few years ago. I came home to visit Danielle and you. I knew you were friends with my brother and I couldn't stay away from you for long." By now my hand was on his cheek and his arm was wrapped around my waist and one of his hands on my face and we were leaning in. Just as we were about to kiss the damn moment ruiners cleared their throats. I leaned back and we quit touching as he and I took a step back from each other. I walked him over to the three and introduced them.

"Shane this is Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Girls this is Shane. He is an old friend." Rosalie pulled me toward her and whispered 'He seems more than an old friend to me.' I whispered back 'He's Andrew's half-brother. But he is nothing like Andrew.'

I walked back to the girls and Shane to see him chatting with Bella on the bench with Alice no where to be seen. I looked at Bella.

"She went to another store. Something like 'just had a vision have to get it now' or something like that. I was just chatting with Shane to see if he would like to come back to the house with us." He looked up at me with those blue eyes.

"And I accepted." He stood up and walked over to me and took my hand in his. "I want to see where you live." Then he kissed my hand. He pulled his arm up for me to wrap my hand around and whispered, "When do we get to get out of here?" I shivered. Me. I fucking _shivered_! I never shiver. Even when I was cold.

"Umm... I was going to call one of the guys to pick you up because I still need time with the girls. Besides Esme. She is furniture shopping." I looked to Rosalie and if she could blush, she would be. Bella too. Hmm.

"That's okay with me. Whatever makes you happy." then he whispered "and away from crazed fans." I giggled. Another thing I never do!

"Ok let me call Edward. He drives the fastest besides me." I took my cell out and dialed number 3 because 1 was voicemail and 2 was Bella. He answered on the 3rd ring. Funny isn't it, number 3 picks up on the 3rd ring. God my jokes are so lame.

"Hello Sierra. What do you need?" Well he knew me so well.

"Hey Edward. My friend Shane is here and I was wondering if you could pick him up and introduce him to the family." I looked at Shane and he winked at me. Oh GOD!

"Sure. Which end of the mall are you in? Macy's or Sears?"

"Macy's and I hate Alice for that but these two don't take no for an answer." I chuckled and so did everyone else around me and Edward too.

"Alright see you in 5." then he hung up.

"Well goodbye to you too." I heard Bella laugh at that. I turned to Shane and hugged him. "Good bye Shane. See you in a few minutes hopefully. Not hours." I said to Rose. And I noticed Alice was back with a couple more bags. "Geez does this family run out of money at all?" Then everyone burst out laughing and I realized I said that out loud.

"Bye sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and walked off, then the next thing I knew I was in Rose's arms and I was sitting on the bench.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Alice asked me. I had a really good idea.

"Hey Alice is there a costume store around here somewhere with Princess costumes?" I hoped there was.

"Yeah why?"

"I wrote a new song last night and I need 3 more people and I could teach you the choreography before next Thursday and we could perform it in front of the family." Alice had a blanked out look then nodded as she came back.

"Let's go. Bella you are going to be Cinderella. Rose you are going to be Aurora. Sierra is going to be human Ariel. I am going to be Snow White. We are going to have really cute clothes underneath. A shirt that stops just below our breasts and pants go to our ankles and are tight at the top and get looser when it gets lower. We all will be wearing high heels. Boots or regular it is up to you. It won't take long to find them."

BPOV

After a long day of shopping we finally had our costumes. Mine was this gorgeous white/blue dress and the straps are across to my arms. So basically I looked like Cinderella, plus we got tiaras because that was important to the song.

Rosalie was Aurora and she had the blue dress of the movie look and her tiara too.

Alice was Snow White and she looked exactly like her with the dress but instead of a bow she is going to have a tiara too.

Sierra is Ariel. She has her pink first real dress. She is going to be wearing a tiara that looks like the one when she gets married.

We also got a costume for Esme. She is going to be Belle. Her beautiful yellow dress and arm gloves. We also gave her a tiara that looks like Rose's. **(All costume pics are on my profile.)**

"Can we go now. I want to find out what damage has been to the house with only the guys there." Sierra said and we all got worried expressions on our faces. Emmett + Jasper + Edward + Carlisle =Damage. But Emmett + Jasper + Edward + Carlisle + Shane =**Major Damage!**

We all ran from the store with our purchases back to the car. The ones that couldn't fit Sierra and I teleported them back to our room. In an effort to calm us all down Sierra put in Shakira's Hips Don't Lie in the stereo. We all squealed except Sierra and we all sang along and Sierra dance to it.

When we got back to the house we forgot about the clothes and ran inside to check the damage. What we saw shocked us. Shane, Edward, and Carlisle were on the couch and Emmett and Jasper were in the other two chairs laughing their heads off. I'm sure we looked ridiculous. Shane and Edward looked up at us and smiled. They act just like twins even though they have nothing alike.

"Hello love." they both said and they simultaneously got up and pecked us on the lips. Sierra and I looked at each other and said " That's really freaky." Edward and Shane said "What?" Then of course to continue the simultaneously talking crew Sierra and I said " You two did everything at the same time and your not even related in any way."

"STOP WITH THE TALKING AT THE SAME TIME, IT IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Emmett screamed with his hands on his ears.

"Rose will you take care of him?" Alice asks turning her head. But before she can ask Rose is dragging Emmett upstairs.

_(Bella, Alice, Rose we need to find Esme and start working on the song and dance. We didn't go shopping for nothing.) _Sierra telepathed to us.

_(Esme should be here in 4 minutes I'll stay here and we can meet in the music room by your room Sierra. This is going to be sooo fun!)_ Geez. Even in thoughts Alice is loud.

_(Rosalie detach yourself from Emmett and meet Sierra and I in the music room. We are going to rehearse.) _I told her because they were in full make-out session.

"Alright will you guys carry our bags to Sierra's room. Most of it is hers." Alice to them. All of them, even Carlisle and Emmett who was back downstairs with Rosalie. They huffed and went outside. "And no peeking!" We had to say that because Emmett and Jasper peeked at Alice's and Rosalie's last trip to find some underwear. The girls didn't even look at them for 2 weeks.

"Esme's home!" Rosalie said and we dragged her upstairs and filled her in on the plan.

"I think this is a great idea. But what will I be singing? It only is for 4 people and we have 5." Esme asked us after we showed her the lyrics to the song.

"You will be singing a duet in every first part of the verse and all of the chorus except where I will sing alone, '_So I'm gonna set me free_', and the second to last '_I'd rather rescue myself_' . Okay?"

"Okay lets rehearse. So at the end of the first verse we are going to take off our tiaras and throw them off stage. At the end of the second verse we are going to let our hair down and shake it. Alice for your hair I am going to lengthen it for this. At the end of the 3rd verse we are going to back flip and tear our dresses off and show our under clothes. Where I sing the 2nd to last '_I'd rather rescue myself'_ I am going to spin until the note ends. That is the easy part now let's get cracking." Sierra instructs us on how the song goes and the dance.

NormalPOV

It is now Thursday. The day of the performance. The girls walked on their little homemade stage and turned off the lights. They all started to snap with their backs to the boys.

_Rosalie & Esme:] __  
__When I was just a little girl, __  
__My mama used to tuck me into bed, __  
__And she'd read me a story. _

_Alice__:] __  
__It always was about a princess in distress __  
__And how a guy would save her __  
__And end up with the glory. __  
__Bella__:] __  
__I'd lie in bed __  
__And think about __  
__The person that I wanted to be, __  
__Sierra:] __  
__then one day I realized _

_Everybody:] __  
__The fairy tale life wasn't for me. _

___I don't wanna be like __Cinderella__, __  
__Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, __  
__Waiting for somebody to come and set me free __  
__I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting __  
__For a handsome prince to come and save me __  
__On a horse of white __  
__Unless somebody's on my side __  
__Don't wanna be __  
__No, no, no one else. __  
__I'd rather rescue myself. __  
__Sierra &Esme__:] __  
__Someday I'm gonna find someone __  
__Who wants my soul, heart and mind __  
__Who's not afraid to show that he loves me __  
__Bella__:] __  
__Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am __  
__Don't need nobody taking care of me __  
__Rosalie:] __  
__(I will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me __  
__Alice :] __  
__When I get myself _

_Everybody:] _

_then it has got to be an equal thing _

___I don't wanna be like Cinderella, __  
__Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, __  
__Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free) __  
__I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting __  
__For a handsome prince to come and save me __  
__on a horse of white __  
__Unless somebody's on my side __  
__Don't wanna be __  
__No, no, no one else. __  
__I'd rather rescue myself. ___

_I can slay my own dragons. ( MY own dragons) __  
__I can dream my own dreams (my own dreams) __  
__My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me __  
Sierra__:] _

_so I'm gonna set me free __  
__Everybody:] __  
__I don't wanna be like Cinderella, __  
__Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, __  
__Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. __  
__I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting __  
__For a handsome prince to come and save me __  
__On a horse of white __  
__Unless somebody's on my side ___

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella, __  
__Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, __  
__Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free. __  
__I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting __  
__For a handsome prince to come and save me __  
__on a horse of white __  
__Unless somebody's on my side __  
__Don't wanna depend __  
__on, no one else. _

_Sierra:] __  
__I'd rather rescue myself. __  
Everybody__:] __  
__I don't wanna be like Cinderella, __  
__Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, __  
__Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free. __  
__I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting __  
__For a handsome prince to come and save me __  
__on a horse of white __  
__Unless somebody's on my side __  
__Don't wanna depend __  
__on, no one else. __  
__I'd rather rescue myself. _

We ended with (from left to right) Bella, Alice, Sierra, Rosalie, Esme. Esme's and Bella's hands were on their hips and their heads towards Sierra. Alice's and Rosalie's hands were on the back of their heads and their heads were too facing Sierra. Sierra's arms were faced up and her head was looking up too.

SPOV

That was awesome. The boys clapped, whistled, anything that showed their appreciation. All the guys came up and kissed their mates. When I saw Shane sitting down I walked towards him. He didn't like it.

I turned towards him in my seat. "I'm s..." He cut me off with a kiss. At first I didn't respond but just as he was going to pull away I kissed him back with all the love, passion, and adoration I had. So did he. All I could think was.

I'm feel like I'm Cinderella.


	9. Chapter 9 I'm callin it quits

**I am sorry to all the readers who love this story. I just don't have any reason to write this story anymore. I just for some reason have no idea what to write and it is better to stop writing then to write and have it suck. I want to leave this story with a happy note in your minds. If any of you want to continue the story by yourselves, all you have to do is ask. I hope you liked ****Bella's How You Love Me Now**** and ****What the Hell Happened****. Thank you.**

** Sincerely,**

** Washingtonian aka Sierra**


End file.
